


nice boys

by victoriachase (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/victoriachase
Summary: Harry and Draco are ridiculously happy and in love, they solve each others problems, movie night is a weekly occurrence, and they only fight over which leading actors are hotter, oh, and which of them is more like Bridget Jones. Domestic bliss! :)





	nice boys

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Bridget Jones the person but the films definitely are good. For some reason, Harry and Draco speak in movie quotes every now and again, and somehow all the tags manage to feature in this tiny fic. Oh and, as usual, everything in this sort of just happens - I hope you can make some sense of this mess. Having said that, I hope you enjoy reading this!

It was times like these that Harry felt luckiest. He'd been with his boyfriend for five years, they were spending a quiet evening at home together, it was movie night - how could it get any better?

He was on popcorn duty; thank _Merlin_ , because Draco’s natural flair in the kitchen somehow didn’t extend to making their movie snack. The last time he’d tried his hand at it, he managed to set off five smoke alarms. They only had three in their house.

Actually _being_ with Draco had been so much easier than Harry would ever be able to tell his younger self. Though their first encounter after the trials had mostly consisted of arguing and hurling insults at each other, it _had_ ended in them having hate sex at 12 Grimmauld Place, and eventually taking the time to really get to know each other, instead of letting childhood feuds dictate their behaviour.

Harry was glad for it all though. Given the chance, he probably wouldn’t have changed a thing. In many ways, he often thought, the way their past was complicated and rocky and weaved into so many aspects of their personalities was what fuelled the fire that burned within Harry when he thought about Draco, what consumed Harry every time he made Draco smile, every time he realised that he had someone in his life who really, completely loved him.

“Truly, madly, deeply,” Draco had said, the first time Harry asked if he loved him. It was clichéd, but they were almost like two halves of a whole, opposite sides of the same coin, built to be together.

Movie night began when they bought their house in Kensington. They had bickered for a while about what area to move to – Harry favouring North London, and Draco being adamant about West – and eventually had found a house in a Wizarding area close enough to Kensal Green to satisfy Harry, and firmly enough in the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea to keep Draco happy. On their first night in their new home, they were so exhausted that they fell asleep watching Notting Hill.

The next day Draco had woken Harry up trying to figure out how to rewind the DVD, before giving up and choosing to straddle Harry’s hips, while doing possibly the worst American accent, saying, “I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her,” before kissing him profusely, leading to them properly breaking in their new house.

And so began movie night.

Tonight was Draco’s turn to choose the film. Knowing him, he and Harry would be devoting an hour and a half to a rom-com, while fighting over which character they were both more like. With rom-coms, they usually ended up at an impasse with neither of them wanting to be the slightly immature, or definitely unchivalrous love interest, and both of them favouring the plucky, but often disastrous protagonist.

They were both as ridiculous as each other.

Harry levitated the large bowl of popcorn into the living room, before going over to the sofa and curling up into Draco.

“What have you chosen for us this week, babe?” He asked, pulling Draco’s arm around him for warmth.

Draco’s eyes gleamed in lowlight of the room.

“Bridget Jones’s Diary.”

***

“Listen!” Harry exclaimed, “I am _not_ Hugh Grant in this one! Honestly, which one of us is the wanton sex goddess and which one of us is the very bad man between her thighs?”

Draco glared at him, “Daniel Cleaver is a cad and I _refuse_ to be him, even though he's awfully good-looking.”

“Fine, but then you’re left with Mark, and while you’re definitely both disgustingly attractive and ever so slightly snobby, you’re far better in tune with your feelings.”

“You take that back!”

“Draco, you literally told me you loved me, like, thirty seconds ago!”

“I take it back, you called me a cad.”

“I did not! You called yourself a cad!”

Their bickering was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. At some point, Hermione had convinced them both that getting mobiles was much more modern, and definitely important in the fast changing Wizarding world, so now they were now both scrambling to see whose Motorola Razr was to blame.

“Hello, Harry Potter, wanton sex goddess with a _very_ bad man who’s refusing to get between my thighs,” Harry answered, before biting back laughter at the frustration on Draco’s face, and the confused spluttering of Ron on the phone.

Draco grabbed the phone from Harry’s hand. “Listen, Weasley, we’re going to have to call you back, I’m very, very annoyed at Harry right now,” he said, before promptly hanging up.

Harry frowned at him. Their petty slight was starting to feel more serious by the second.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that when one part of your life starts going okay, another falls spectacularly to pieces,” Draco began, glaring at Harry when he registered where the quote had come from, before continuing.

“Harry, we’ve been together for five years, and this is the happiest I’ve ever been. But I’m so scared, and I don’t know why. I know you love me, and I know you know the same of me, but it’s like they say in the film, when something starts to get really good, everything else falls apart. And I feel that I’ve been waiting for that for so long with us, and I’ve been slightly ridiculous. I was going to ask you to marry me, you know,” he said, his sentence breaking off with a crack, waiting for Harry to interject.

“Draco, love, it’s okay, everything’s okay, it’s so normal to be scared of messing up, but you know it doesn’t matter, right? You know that I love you, no matter what. And you know that in spite of our little arguments, sometimes even because of them, you mean the absolute world to me. I wouldn’t have it any other way but this.”

Draco smiled at him, relief breaking through his features as he curled back up into Harry, arms wrapped tightly around him, as though they would keep each other there.

Harry had always found Draco’s smile beautiful. From the rare occasions he’d seen it across tables in the Great Hall during their schoolyears, to the times Draco had let down his guard for Harry and opened up to him, revealing parts of himself that were so precious and rare, Harry had always found him beautiful with a smile on his face.

They had had many such discussions in the past. They took turns taking care of each other, because for a while it was all that they could do. Before he and Draco began to date properly, Harry had been so scared that his being bisexual would be yet another way for the Wizarding public to twist his words and turn on him, or become even more obsessive over him, and it had been Draco who encouraged him to do what felt best, and to give himself the control over his life that he hadn’t had for years.

When Draco got scared that all he and Harry would ever be was their past, Harry calmed him down, reassuring him, and reminding him of all the time they had shared together, and the memories that they had made, showing him that though their past would always be a part of them, they were the ones who made their own choices, who felt and thought for themselves.

They had always known each other better than anyone else, and that was precisely the reason they worked together, precisely the reason Harry knew that Draco wasn’t with him for the publicity, precisely the reason Draco knew Harry would never, _could_ never, pity him again.

They finished watching the film with the only other noise in the room being the crunch of the popcorn. They worked like this.

Harry had been stroking circles on Draco’s back through the credits, when Draco turned to cup Harry’s face in his hands. “Harry, would you have married me, if I had asked when I meant to?”

“I’d marry you now, if you’d have me.”

Draco pulled Harry in for kiss, at first soft and gentle, before he manoeuvred himself onto Harry’s lap, pressing his tongue into his mouth, the kiss having more heat, and passion, and fire, and bite. They kissed like they used to fight, using every single part of themselves, somehow always struggling to win. Draco pulled away, with a grin.

“Nice boys don’t kiss like that,” he said.

“Oh, yes, they fucking do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments/feedback/kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
